pastel
by Azura Eve
Summary: (EXO) Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol merasa buruk ketika dia memutuskan tetap bersama dengan Baekhyun. "Aku seperti perusak hubungan orang." - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK/Slash/AU/Drabble/Completed)


disclaimer: exo © sm entertainment  
 _((chanbaek, au, drabble, open-ending))_

* * *

 **pastel**

* * *

"Kencan kita batal, ya." ujarnya tembak.

Yang diajak bicara sedikit melotot. Sesungguhnya pelipisnya masih agak berpeluh karena dia buru-buru datang ke mari setelah mendengar kekasihnya ingin bertemu di lorong. Si gadis baru saja selesai kelas tambahandengan kawan-kawannya. Dan begitu tahu bahwa laki-laki itu bilang akan membatalkan kencan mereka (yang sesuai rencana) akan terlaksana jam empat petang nanti, dia bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong.

Chanyeol membatalkan kencan bagai meniup sampah rautan pensil.

"Apa? Kau mau membatalkan kencan kita? T-tapi Chanyeol, aku sudah susah-susah ijin pada Tuan Lee hanya demi kau. Demi kencan kita sore ini. Aku bahkan sudah beli gaun baru—"

"Maaf, Sayang. Dosenku membuat janji tiba-tiba dan dia bilang cuma punya waktu kosong sore ini."

Gadis cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya menahan airmata yang nampak akan menderas. Riasan mata tebal itu rusak berkat tetesannya sendiri. Di dekapannya ada setumpuk buku bertajuk 'Bagaimana Membuat Kekasihmu Terpesona' yang mungkin setelah ini akan dibuang ke tempat sampah.

Lelaki tinggi di hadapannya mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah demi menghindari matanya. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Sooyeon. Lain kali aku akan mengecek hariku benar-benar bebas, dan saat itu kita bisa bebas, terserahmu mau kencan ke mana."

Sooyeon menghela napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan meski masih sangat kesal. "Begini, Chanyeol. Bukan masalah bagiku kita akan kencan ke mana atau berapa lama. Tapi aku hanya kecewa, mengapa mudah sekali bagimu membatalkan kencan? Kau yang minta aku mengosongkan jadwalku dan ketika aku sudah melakukannya, kau malah punya kesibukan. Kau pikir aku juga tidak sibuk?!"

Chanyeol mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dia bergerak meraih tangan Sooyeon lalu mengecupnya. Namun sudah ribuan kali Chanyeol melakukannya, jadi Sooyeon sudah terlampau hapal. Pasti setelah ini Chanyeol kembali minta maaf padanya.

Dia mengempaskan tautan Chanyeol kasar.

"Jangan coba merayuku, Yeol. Aku sedang kesal padamu."

Dengusan tak acuh berasal dari Chanyeol, tanpa diduga. "Oke, terserahmu. Yang penting aku sudah minta maaf. Terserahmu mau marah atau apa," katanya ringan seraya menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada. Meneliti bagaimana raut Sooyeon setelahnya.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Sooyeon membeku di tempat. Tak lama kemudian—delapan detik—gadis dengan rambut pirang itu menghentakkan kakinya geram, meninggalkan Chanyeol lewat ucapan terakhirnya, "Kau adalah laki-laki paling tidak peka yang pernah kukenal, Yeol!" bernada sindiran kentara.

Pruk—

Dan bukunya pun berakhir di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Chanyeol menatap iba pada tumpukan buku itu, menggeleng-geleng.

Memejamkan mata, dia bersiul lirih seolah mengisyaratkan seseorang keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Lelaki mungil dengan tinggi badan kira-kira sepuluh senti lebih rendah darinya melangkah pelan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau kejam sekali …." gumamnya. "Kasihan Sooyeon kau 'tolak' terus."

Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati orang itu menatapnya miris. "Berhentilah membelanya, aku melakukannya demi dirimu, _Baekhyun_."

Dia mengayunkan lengannya dan bergerak mendekap Baekhyun di dadanya.

Baekhyun berdecak, mengantungi kepalan tangan di saku denimnya. "Terdengar seperti aku jahat sekali," kekehnya, "seperti perusak hubungan orang."

Suasana mendadak sendu saat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

Chanyeol canggung.

Hal-hal seperti inilah yang membuatnya merasa makin buruk ketika memutuskan bersama Baekhyun. Ia terdengar seperti bajingan, mempunyai _kekasih_ di mana-mana dan gampang memainkan perasaan orang lain.

Pelukan tersebut masih berlangsung namun terasa tiada esensi lagi. Baekhyun tak berniat melepasnya, pun Chanyeol. Mereka hanya berdiam di sana beberapa lama sampai Chanyeol menghela napas, berkata:

"Aku dari dulu ingin tahu jawabannya dari sebuah pertanyaan."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, lebar, tapi miris. "... Kapan kita bisa pacaran terang-terangan?"

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

mind to **review**?


End file.
